Gems
:Not to be confused with Jims. Gems, or jewels, are prominently featured in several episodes of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Unlike actual gemstones, gems in the series are found already cut and polished when extracted from the ground or from rocks. Gems are also eaten by dragons, including Spike.__TOC__ Appearances Cut gems are featured throughout the series on jewelry, cutie marks, clothing, and more. Rarity has a particular affinity towards gems: her cutie mark is three lozenge diamonds, and she uses a gem-finding spell in A Dog and Pony Show to get more gems for her gem-studded clothing, the same spell which triggered in The Cutie Mark Chronicles prior to her discovering a rock full of gems. Princess Celestia wears a jewel-studded crown and necklace, and the Elements of Harmony are studded with jewels that match the main ponies' cutie marks. In Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle uses all of Rarity's "extremely rare" baby blue sapphires to form the shape of a heart and glues them on a drawing. In Hearth's Warming Eve, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, in the respective roles of Clover the Clever and Princess Platinum, find a mountainside encrusted with gems. Spike's gem-eating diet is first introduced in The Ticket Master where he asks the waiter for rubies. He expresses his love of eating gems in several other episodes, and he's shown eating gems in A Dog and Pony Show, Over a Barrel, Owl's Well That Ends Well, Dragon Quest, Party of One, Secret of My Excess, Just for Sidekicks, and Princess Spike. Both the red dragon in Dragonshy and the green dragon in Owl's Well That Ends Well hoard gold and gems in their lairs. In Just for Sidekicks, it is also shown that ponies can and will accept gems as an alternative form of currency in place of bits. Even one tiny, ruby-colored gem was enough for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to purchase a large, industrial-sized pet dryer. In the same episode, Zecora donates a gem to a Filly Guide charity, and Spike is forced to use several gems to pay a bribe, get onto the Friendship Express train, and as compensation for food the pets ate. In Rarity Takes Manehattan, Rarity tips a hotel bellhop with gems and insists that he keep the change. Glowpaz Glowpaz is in Trixie and the Razzle-Dazzle Ruse, in Daring Done?, in 's regular cover and story, in Shadow Play - Part 1, in 's cover B, in 's regular cover A, subscription cover B, and story, in the Gameloft mobile game's Somnambula Springtime, Glowpaz Eggs, and Glowpaz Dealer, in 's story, in 's subscription cover B and story, in ''My Little Pony: Legends of Magic'' Annual 2018's cover and story, and in Road to Friendship. Other A Dog and Pony Show Gems feature prominently in this episode. Rarity runs out of gems for her outfits, and goes searching for them with Spike. She uses a magic spell to locate gems, and Spike digs them out. When they're finished collecting gems, the Diamond Dogs appear and tell Rarity that they "hunt for gems", then kidnap her and force her to find gems for them in their vast underground tunnel system. Spike recruits the other ponies' help, and they eventually find Rarity and leave with several cart-loads of gems, which Spike happily dines on. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom splits open a rock full of gems in front of filly Rarity, and she uses them to decorate the costumes for a school production, subsequently earning her her cutie mark. Secret of My Excess A special kind of gem which Spike and Rarity identify as a Fire Ruby plays a special role in this episode. Spike shows his heart-shaped Fire Ruby to Twilight and tells her he's been aging it to eat it on his birthday. When Rarity sees it, she dotes on it, and Spike lets her keep it. Rarity makes a necklace out of it for herself and wears it throughout the episode. After Spike turns gigantic because of his greed, he kidnaps Rarity, who doesn't recognize that it's the same Spike. He tries to steal the gem from Rarity, but she holds on to it and describes how generous is the dragon who gave her the gem. Spike has a flashback to the moment he gave Rarity the gem, and shrinks back to his normal size. After Spike gives Rarity the Fire Ruby, Pinkie Pie tells Spike that Mr. and Mrs. Cake have a "special surprise" for him since it's his birthday. When he enters Sugarcube Corner, the Cakes present him with a blue cupcake studded with sapphires. Magic Duel A red diamond-shaped gem is seen on the Alicorn Amulet, a powerful necklace that gave Trixie a lot of magic power. The power of the gem in this episode is used to defeat Twilight in a "Magic Duel". After Twilight finds out Trixie used the Alicorn Amulet to win, she challenges her to another duel using a fake amulet given to her from Zecora, and the help from her friends. After Twilight beats Trixie in the duel, Trixie takes Twilight's fake amulet. Rainbow Dash then takes the Alicorn Amulet and Trixie attempts to attack Rainbow Dash with her magic, but shortly Trixie learns that the amulet that Twilight had was actually a doorstop from Zecora's house. Just for Sidekicks Spike's appetite for gems drives the plot for this episode. After he accidentally eats all the gems meant for a jewel cake he was mixing, Fluttershy happens to drop by to ask him if he can pet sit Angel, while she and the rest of the Mane 6 are away at the Crystal Empire, and offers a large green gem as payment. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to replace the ingredients he ate, Spike offers to look after the pets of the others, in exchange for a gem from each owner. However, as his preoccupation with his future jewel cake takes up most of his thoughts, he doesn't take care of the pets as well as he said he would. This irresponsibility causes him to lose his gems one by one as payment for various mishaps, until he only has half of Fluttershy's gem left. He then, ironically, accidentally devours it too when he meant to drop it into his cake batter. Bats! Pinkie Pie, afraid of Fluttershy following her transformation into "Flutterbat", burrows into the soil of Sweet Apple Acres. Various gemstones are shown to be scattered beneath the soil's surface. Trade Ya! Equestria Games Fleur De Verre serves Spike gems from a golden goblet. Castle Sweet Castle In a flashback, Twilight Sparkle spends an entire afternoon arranging one of Rarity's gem drawers. Later in the episode, Twilight's friends incorporate memory-depicting gems in a chandelier made from the roots of the Golden Oak Library. Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord feeds a diamond, smaller than Rarity's Discord-influenced vision of Tom from The Return of Harmony Part 1 but with otherwise the same appearance, to the Smooze. Princess Spike At the Grand Equestria Pony Summit, Princess Cadance dedicates a statue made of gems from each summit delegate's represented city. Later in the episode, Spike also eats a bowl of rubies and a tray of bejeweled cupcakes. Gauntlet of Fire Rock Solid Friendship Uncommon Bond Fake It 'Til You Make It The End in Friend IDW comics Nightmare Rarity (story arc) Spike brings Rarity's fire ruby from Secret of My Excess with him on the journey to save her from the Nightmare Forces, wearing it on a cord around his neck. During a lucid nightmare induced by Nightmare Rarity, he shows it to the unicorn, asking if she recognizes it; she doesn't, citing it as not being her color, confirming Spike's fears that she isn't the real Rarity. Following Spike's capture, Shadowfright shatters the ruby, though Spike later retrieves the fragments during his escape. At the end of the story arc, the ponies use their memories of Rarity to restore her, and the ruby's integrity is restored in the process. See also * pl:Kryształy ru:Драгоценные камни